


Cambios

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, time skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: "Eren vino por nosotros", dijo Armin, y su voz tembló. "Nunca nos espera, ¿sabes? Siempre está avanzando sin mirar atrás, pero en esta ocasión se detuvo y nos esperó". La sonrisa en su rostro podía haber rasgado su boca. "Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante".La esperanza era un sentimiento amargo para ellos, amargo y cruel, pero Armin decidió ignorar esa verdad trágica. Quería creer que todo estaría bien.





	Cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Me inspiré en el Fictober 2019 que realizó la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms,  
> Este el 2° prompt: medusa.  
> SPOILERS DEL MANGA 1-121.

―Armin, cuidado. ―Mikasa lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa con demasiada fuerza. Armin, con el agua hasta los tobillos, rio e hizo una mueca de dolor.

―Estás siendo demasiado exagerada ―dijo sin molestarse, protegiendo únicamente el cuaderno de dibujos que tenía en las manos―. No me sucederá nada.

―Ellos dijeron que era peligroso ―murmuró ella en respuesta, sin dejar de observar el océano con cautela. El ocaso era un espectáculo hermoso, pero eso evitaba su preocupación. Onyankopon advirtió que no podían tomarse el mar a juego.

―Solo quiero verlas de cerca ―prometió Armin, sonriendo con emoción―. Tendré cuidado.

Mikasa vaciló, pero terminó soltándolo. Armin era excepcionalmente prudente y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se contentó con observar, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas mientras él se hundía más en la poza que se había formado entre la playa y las grandes rocas, el agua le cubrió hasta las caderas. Notaron el hecho curioso días atrás y, luego de preguntar, Armin quedó maravillado ante las novedades. Con solo ver sus ojos eufóricos, Mikasa se sintió en paz, y esbozando una sonrisa suave se dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que contempló a Armin tan feliz.

―No me tomará mucho tiempo ―dijo, sacando un lápiz del bolsillo.

―Toma todo el tiempo que quieras ―rebatió Mikasa al instante. Su expresión era igual de llana, pero Armin sintió que su corazón se calentaba.

―¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ―alentó.

―Me siento mejor aquí, vigilando ―repuso, y volvió a dirigir su mirada alrededor. Estaban lejos del cuartel de la costa, un hecho algo imprudente, aunque para algo debía servir su fuerza.

―Todo está bien. ―Por un momento, Armin sintió que su emoción se marchitaba. Las cosas estaban tensas desde la llegada de Kiyomi Azumabito. Él no sabía que pensar respecto al sacrificio de Historia.

―Sí, lo está. ―Era una mentira a medias. Mikasa hizo un gesto suave―. Dibuja esas cosas y relájate.

―Medusas ―corrigió Armin―. Se llaman medusas.

Las encontraron durante una inspección justo al atardecer. Onyankopon decía que existían diferentes tipos y que vivían en todos los mares, a veces en lo profundo, a veces en la superficie. Podía mirarlas todo lo que quisiera, dibujarlas también, aunque siempre con prevención pues eran venenosas. Ese detalle no le importaba realmente, lo único que Armin veía en ellas era la vida en toda su plenitud.

El mundo era un lugar asombroso.

 _“El mundo pertenece a Marley”._ El eco de la voz de Eren resonó en su mente. Sintió que se entristecía y sacudió la cabeza, Mikasa lo notaría.

Volvió su atención a la poza, al lugar más hondo donde el color azul era más oscuro. Los animales marinos tenían forma de campanas, con largos tentáculos sobresaliendo, y se movían de un lado a otro como en una danza. Empezó a dibujar.

―Sabía que estarían aquí. ―La voz de Eren sobresaltó incluso a Mikasa que, demasiado pendiente de Armin, no lo notó llegar.

Ambos giraron a mirarlo con sorpresa total mientras él se encaramaba sobre la roca donde Mikasa estaba sentada. El viento salado lo despeinó, el flequillo demasiado largo fue hacia atrás y despejó su rostro, devolviéndole algo del frescor que había perdido cuando llegaron al mar.

―¿No se supone que esas cosas son peligrosas? ―preguntó en cuanto estuvo bien posicionado, mirando la poza con desconfianza―. Ten cuidado, Armin.

―No… no me pasará nada. ―Armin tardó un poco en recuperarse y carraspeó―. ¿Hange-san me está buscando?

Eren sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó al lado de Mikasa. Ella tragó y fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

―¿Quieres decirme algo, entonces? ―tanteó Armin de forma débil.

―No realmente.

―¿Entonces por qué…?

Eren lo observó casi con _inocencia,_ como si no fuese consciente de la razón de su aturdimiento, y Armin no pudo terminar la pregunta.

―No demoraré mucho ―prometió en cambio, apretando con más fuerza el lápiz.

―Demora todo el tiempo que quieras ―rebatió Eren, encogiéndose de hombros.

Soltó el lápiz, el chapoteo del objeto en el agua se perdió entre su propia y turbia esperanza. Rememoró el pasado, los pasos débiles que dieron una vez en Shiganshina cuando era hermosa y llena de vida, los pasos tristes y llenos de dolor en sus ruinas y luego en Trost. En ese pasado que no regresaría, Armin siempre fue mimado y protegido por Mikasa y Eren. Palabras como esas eran cosas de todos los días, algo que jamás pensó oír de nuevo tras llegar al mar.

Lo observó con aprensión.

―Estás actuando un poco diferente hoy. ¿Todavía te molesta el plan de Zeke?

―Historia merece algo más que ser tratada como ganado ―contestó Eren, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿No lo crees?

―Historia es la reina. ―Armin tragó saliva, notando la rigidez que envolvía a Mikasa. Las cosas ya estaban muy densas entre ellos para forzar más la distancia de Eren, pero no podía mentirle, no otra vez―. No es algo agradable pero siempre se debe sacrificar algo…

El rostro de Eren se oscureció, y Armin casi esperó su estadillo, aunque tampoco se sorprendió al ver como se contuvo. Había ido cambiando desde que pusieron la corona reluciente sobre la cabeza de Historia, y esa sutil y abrupta (a la vez) trasformación se hizo tan patente que Eren podía estar a su lado, y Armin sería incapaz de saber que pasaba por su mente. Era un sentimiento doloroso e inquietante de pérdida, antes siempre supo que pensaba y como pensaba Eren.

―Lo siento.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ―preguntó él con lentitud.

―Sé que te molesta ese tipo de pensamiento.

―¿Y qué? ―espetó Eren de forma rígida―. No vas a cambiar para satisfacerme.

Armin abrió la boca y la cerró. Mikasa se tensó visiblemente.

―Estás muy dócil hoy ―dijo, finalmente, con un hilillo de voz. ¿Eren estaba disculpándose?

―Lo haces sonar como si fuese un animal salvaje ―masculló él, desviando la mirada, viéndose infantilmente rebelde y avergonzado.

Se le escapó una risa temblorosa.

―Eres… un animal salvaje.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Había culpa, arrepentimiento y vergüenza en ambos. Él los abandonó, pero ellos también eran culpables por haber sucumbido a la tristeza y la resignación. Habían creído que no podían recuperarlo y solo lo lamentaron.

Armin se adelantó un paso (¡tenía tantas cosas por decir!), pisó mal y se tambaleó.

―¡Armin! ―Eren fue más rápido, se lanzó y logró sostenerlo de la mano. Fue un error. En cuanto se tocaron hubo un choque en sus almas, memorias resplandecieron como un latigazo, y se soltaron con turbación y brusquedad, cayendo con estrepito a la poza.

Mikasa saltó al instante, y como Armin estaba más cerca lo ayudó a levantarse primero.

―¿Estás bien? ―exigió, y miró a Eren―. ¿Están bien?

―S-Sí. ―Armin escupió un poco de agua salada, jadeando, su voz chirriante. Mikasa notó que él tenía la mirada pérdida y aturdida, y cuando quiso moverse los dedos de Armin se cerraron sobre su muñeca hasta hacerle daño.

―¿Armin?

―Solo… solo un momento, Mikasa ―murmuró, frotándose el rostro. Tenía la vivida imagen de un hombre convaleciente y de un campo de flores regado con sangre. Sintió escalofríos, en el recuerdo vio a Bertolt contemplándose en un charco de agua de lluvia, sus ojos vacíos de vida.

Mikasa esperó, quería ir por Eren pero esperó. Él se había erguido casi al instante sin mirarlos, no tosía ni hacía o decía nada. Estaba quieto, dándoles la espalda, tan mortalmente quieto que era estremecedor por alguna razón desconocida.

Por fortuna, Armin se recuperó rápido. Aspiró, inspiró, y entonces observó con horror a Eren. Mikasa no sabía qué pasaba, no estaba interesaba en los detalles tampoco, en cuanto Armin chapoteó hacia su mejor amigo, ella lo siguió. Sin embargo, Eren los alcanzó primero. En cuanto estuvieron en su rango él giró y los abrazó, el movimiento fue tan repentino como fuerte que los obligó a arrodillarse y el agua les cubrió hasta el cuello.

―¿Eren? ―Él estaba temblando.

No podían mirarlo, no podían notar sus ojos desorbitados, llenos de impotencia y desesperación. Los ojos que contemplaron el futuro de nuevo.

―¿Eren? ―Mikasa le frotó la espalda como si fuese un niño―. ¿Tragaste mucha agua salada?

_“¡Solo eres una esclava sin voluntad!”._

―Fue un recuerdo ―explicó Armin en voz baja, aun sacudido por su propia experiencia, frotando la espalda de su amigo también de manera reconfortante. Entendía de primera mano lo traumatizante que era―. Está bien, tomate tu tiempo. La conexión es más fuerte para ti.

_“Estás siendo manipulado por Bertolt. Eres débil e ingenuo”._

Eren jadeó con fuerza sin dejar de temblar, y por un momento Armin y Mikasa tuvieron la sensación de que estaba llorando. Un gemido casi inexistente que podía perderse con el murmullo de las olas en la playa empezó a taladras sus oídos, y nunca tuvieron claro si fue un llanto o una risa desquiciada. Ambos sintieron una sensación tumultuosa, una grieta que los hizo encogerse y aferrarse más a Eren, sin notar la sangre que le resbalaba por los puños y se diluía en el mar.

Permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo. Pronto el sol se ocultó.

―Van a enfermar. ―Mikasa fue la primera en romper el silencio. Su voz estaba ronca―. Tenemos que salir del agua.

―Sí. ―Armin parpadeó con lentitud, e hizo que Eren los dejara ir―. Mikasa tiene razón, tenemos que regresar. ―Probablemente estaban buscándolos.

―Está bien ―dijo Eren, complaciente. No había rastros de lágrimas ni de turbación en su rostro decaído, y ambos se convencieron que imaginaron el llanto. Aun arrodillado, se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, y Mikasa apretó los labios. Él notó su incomodidad―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Estás dejándote el cabello muy largo ―dijo con timidez. Lo dijo muchas veces en esos meses, aunque Eren descartó su preocupación.

―Oh. ―Él tiró de un mechón de cabello sin parecer interesado―, está bien. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

Mikasa resplandeció.

―Sí.

La expresión en el rostro de Armin era agridulce, las palabras ardían en su boca.

―Gracias ―murmuró.

Eren giró a él sin entender, pero antes de que pudiese formular una pregunta, la poza empezó a resplandecer. En realidad, lo más apropiado era decir que las medusas empezaron a brillar bajo el agua.

―Owww. ―Eren hizo un sonido inconexo, aturdido por el espectáculo.

Mikasa parpadeó, asombrada, y Armin se vio conmovido. Estiró los dedos bajo el agua casi en trance, y lentamente una sonrisa temblorosa se extendió en su boca. El agua brillaba, la marea aumentaba, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo hermoso de ese mundo y lo terrible de la guerra que lo destruía.

El mundo no pertenecía a nadie, ni siquiera a la super-potencia de Marley. Onyankopon habló sobre un dios, Armin aún no decidía si creer o no en esa existencia, lo único que sabía era que el mundo no fue creado para ser conquistado sino admirado.

Nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

Tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando en agudo dolor punzó en su brazo. Hizo una mueca mientras pequeñas luces empezaron a rodearlos, y recordó de pronto la advertencia que les dieron. Las medusas eran tóxicas.

―No dejen que les piquen ―advirtió, frotando su propia mano.

Era tarde. Eren resopló, indignado frotando sus brazos.

―Vámonos ―urgió Armin. Se levantó pero no antes de ser picado cuatro veces más.

―No es doloroso. ―Mikasa permaneció impávida mientras chapoteaba.

Pequeños hilillos de vapor empezaron a levantarse de los brazos de Eren y Armin, se enredaron entre la arena y las medusas, tropezando una y otra vez hasta que alcanzaron las piedras. Se quejaron más, y de pronto estaban riendo por lo ridículo que era todo, incluso Mikasa. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron embriagados por la sensación de confort y el aturdimiento por el veneno, pero en ningún momento se detuvieron, se alejaron de la poza entre más tropezones, a veces riendo, a veces sonriendo, a veces en silencio.

Cuando el cuartel general de la costa estuvo a su alcance, Armin soltó una risita resignada. Eren y él estaban hechos un desastre, y por si fuera poco Mikasa estaba entre ambos ayudándolos a sostener su peso.

―Estoy seguro que seremos regañados ―dijo. El vapor no se detenía, solo aumentaba, las heridas se veían horribles incluso con la tenue luz.

Mikasa era la única que estaba sana y salva, a pesar de que fue picada más. Realmente Armin quería saber el secreto detrás de esa piel de acero. Sus hematomas apenas se notaban como leves piquetes y no estaba sangrando.

―¿Qué demonios…? ―Jean apareció de la nada, acercándose con paso impetuoso por las calles del puerto. Sasha y Connie estras detrás de él, y Nikolo, el prisionero de guerra atraído por Sasha, también.

―Hola. ―Armin saludó tímidamente, tambaleándose un poco. Sentía como si estuviese ebrio.

―¿Hola? ―espetó Jean, iracundo―. ¿Dónde estuvieron todo ese tiempo? ¿Y qué carajos pasó?

―¡Medusas! ―exclamó Nikolo, palideciendo―. ¡Han sido picados por medusas! ―Vio suficientes veces las heridas para reconocerlas.

Jean arqueó una ceja.

―¿Medusas? ―No tenía idea de qué eran esas cosas. Nunca había prestado atención a esos temas como Armin.

―Animales marinos ―explicó el cocinero en pocas palabras―. Son tóxicas. Tienen que recibir tratamiento rápido o puede llegar a ser mortal.

―Estamos bien ―dijeron Mikasa, Armin y Eren a la vez.

Nikoto quiso protestar, ¡era algo ridículo!, pero Jean rechinó los dientes y, con una venita resaltando en la frente, exclamó―: ¡Les tomaré la palabra! ¡Vayan a asearse que Hange-san quiere hablar con ustedes!

Nikolo parpadeó.

―Pero…

―Está bien. ―Sasha sonrió para él, calmándolo―. Armin y Eren son titanes, y Mikasa es Mikasa.

―Es dura como una roca ―asintió Connie con aire sabiondo.

Eren rio ante los comentarios, y esa risa atrajo la mirada de todos. Jean parpadeó, inseguro y sorprendido. Nadie había escuchado a Eren reír en más de dos años, incluso Sasha y Connie, densos hasta lo imposible, abrieron los ojos llenos de aturdimiento.

Un silencio extraño invadió el ambiente, Nikolo retrocedió unos pasos, incómodo. Eren observó con suavidad, no había rastros de ira o apatía en su rostro, parecía que el mar se lo había llevado todo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó en tono defensivo cuando notó la atención.

―Nada. ―Jean carraspeó y cambió su peso de un pie a otro―. Ya escucharon lo que dije. Pónganse presentables.

Mikasa se adelantó cargando con Eren y Armin sin problemas. El conjunto despertó una súbita realización en Jean, Sasha y Connie, y recordando los tiempos del reclutamiento. Era nostálgico.

―Los ayudaré a lavarse ―dijo Mikasa con su habitual tono imperioso y maternal.

―Ya estamos grandecitos ―protestó Eren, aunque no intentó soltarse.

―Te cortaré el cabello de una vez.

―¿No me escucharás, cierto?

―Ríndete de una vez ―rio Armin, soltándose casualmente. Eren y Mikasa entraron en una discusión banal y no notaron la ausencia. Connie y Sasha se unieron al instante, animados ante el ambiente, se olvidaron de Jean y arrastraron a Nikolo con ellos.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Jean se volvió hacia Armin, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―exigió―. ¿Qué sucedió? ―Era cierto que había notado cierto cambio en Eren desde que regresó de la reunión en Trost con Kiyomi Azumabito, pero no era lo que esperaba. Casi creyó que sería más gruñón y cortante, no tan… relajado y extraño.

Armin lo observó, y Jean comprendió que estaba perdido. En sus ojos había esperanza, sosiego y felicidad más allá de todo límite, al punto que rozaba la obsesión. Ese era, después de todo, la magnitud del amor que Armin, Eren y Mikasa compartían unos por otros.

―Eren vino por nosotros ―dijo, y su voz tembló―. Nunca nos espera, ¿sabes? Siempre está avanzando sin mirar atrás ―Eran ellos quienes tenían que seguirlo―, pero en esta ocasión se detuvo y nos esperó―. La sonrisa en su rostro podía haber rasgado su boca―. Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Jean tragó, miró al lugar donde Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha y Nikolo aún se divisaban, y susurró:

―¿Realmente lo crees?

¿Era consciente de lo que estaba haciéndose? Armin no dudó.

―Sí.

La esperanza era un sentimiento amargo para ellos, amargo y cruel, pero Armin decidió ignorar esa verdad trágica. Quería creer que todo estaría bien.

* * *

El espejo devolvía su reflejo limpio, curado y con el cabello más corto. El cuarto estaba vacío así que no tuvo que obligarse a olvidar o reprimir sus emociones. El recuerdo nítido de Zeke en el futuro acudió a él, su padre llorando, los niños Reiss aplastados, recordó el mundo hecho pedazos, y las lágrimas de sus mejores amigos.

 _“No puedes simplemente desecharnos”,_ había protestado Historia un día después de la reunión con Kiyomi, buscándolo para reprocharle por su distanciamiento y su cortesía barata con todos. _“No tienes derecho a decir por ellos”._

No, no lo tenía. Lo aceptaba, pero ¿no era peor seguir así?

Los ojos de Eren eran como hielo.

Los nuevos recuerdos acudieron en tropel.

 _“Solo eres una esclava sin voluntad”._ Mikasa estaba frente a él, observándolo como si la hubiese hecho pedazos.

 _“Estás siendo manipulado por Bertolt. Eres débil e ingenuo”._ Armin estaba aturdido y herido, mirando como si no pudiese creer que esas palabras saliesen de su boca.

―Está bien ―murmuró para sí, su voz muerta―. Eso no ha pasado aún, no tiene porqué suceder realmente… ―añadió, sin creérselo. Vio el futuro y sabía cómo terminarían las cosas―. Este es el presente, aún tengo tiempo con ellos… aun puedo decirles… que tienen que vivir…

Hubo un sonido de pasos, Eren se agitó y se serenó a tiempo para ver a Armin entrar. Se veía mucho mejor, tampoco tenía heridas y, sorprendentemente, llevaba el cabello corto.

―Hange-san está esperando por nosotros. Parece que quiere discutir sobre la construcción de una vía para el ferrocarril y- ―se interrumpió, acomodándose el flequillo con una sonrisa tímida―. ¿Me veo tan extraño? ―Eren estaba observándolo, ofuscado―. Ya que Mikasa estaba tan dispuesta creí que sería bueno un cambio. Connie y Sasha dijeron que se unirían al grupo. ―Armin rio, ajeno al horror de Eren que veía en él al futuro que avanzaba sin compasión―. Parece que todos estamos cambiando.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hi!
> 
> Está ubicado en la línea temporal después de la llegada de Kiyomi Azumabito y antes de la construcción de las vías del ferrocarril donde Eren les dijo a sus amigos que los apreciaba mucho. Como hubo un cambio notable en Eren entre ambos tiempos pensé que encajaría bien. Antes y durante la reunión de Kiyomi aún se veía sombrío, distante y descuidado, pero en las vías del ferrocarril tenía el cabello más corto y lucía más sereno y agradable. Así que esta es mi versión del cambio que hubo. Además hago alusión a lo que dijo Armin, que cuando los titanes cambiantes se tocan pueden despertar recuerdos.  
> Este one-shot está un poco ligado a otro que hice, llamado inseguridad. Allí se explica que Historia reclama a Eren sobre su actitud y sobre aprovechar el tiempo. Es por eso que él decide dejar de pensar en el futuro y vivir el presente hasta que llegue el momento de hacer todo lo que vio.
> 
> Gracias.  
> Besos, Bella.  
> PD: Investigué lo mejor que pude sobre las medusas, pero hay altas posibilidades de que escribiese tonterías lol. Las picaduras de las medusas ciertamente pueden ser mortales, pero bueno, Mikasa, Armin y Eren están lejos de ser normales. Y es solo ficción ;p


End file.
